En la oscuridad
by emily-fopdp
Summary: El se ha ido ¿qué sera de ella despues de enterarse que no lo volvera a ver?


_**En la oscuridad**_

Fan Fiction © Emily-fopdp

Nota: Quiero aclarar que _Monkey Island_ es una saga de juegos, propiedad de Lucas Arts, osease, no son míos, ya que si lo fueran, seguiría con mas secuelas. La Canción de _"En La Oscuridad"_ es propiedad de Presuntos Implicados. También quisiera aclara que este Fan Fiction esta hecho con fines de ocio y no de lucro, cualquier parecido con otros Fan Fictions, comics, personas o situaciones reales es pura coincidencia. Una cosa mas, es probable que el Fan Fiction lo traduzca al ingles, ya que hay poca gente que habla español y le gusta los juegos… Bueno sin nada mas que decir, Disfrútenlo. - Es mi primer Fan Fic publicado.

Llegando a su cuarto, comenzó a quitarse la ropa, al quedar solo con su camisa, se dejo caer de rodillas, los recuerdos hacían vagar su mente mientras la luna plateada se elevaba, dejando caer un rayo de luz que penetraba su ventana hasta dar con el piso de su habitación…

_**En la oscuridad en la que me deje vencer  
vuelvo a recordar presa del atardecer  
y encerrada en mi memoria  
quedan gotas del silencio que nos vio ceder.**_

Parecía que el viento gemía de dolor por ella, por lo que sentía, solo un nudo en la garganta, levanto la vista para no llorar, una lágrima resbaló suavemente por su mejilla hasta perderse en su pecho, no hizo mucho esfuerzo en opacar esos recuerdos; Ella y El juntos al fin, después de la crisis que los había azotado, todo iba perfecto, como un día tranquilo en alta mar, pero al igual que el océano, todo cambio de repente, lo que ellos eran se quebró, se perdió…

_**En la oscuridad descubriendo los engaños  
déjame llorar conseguiste hacerme daño  
tanta luz que prometías se quebró como los días  
al anochecer y estaba tan perdida **_

Su corazón fue azotado cuando recordó su reencuentro, el ya era otra persona, lastimándola con su nuevo "Yo," su pasión por alcanzar sus sueños, su tenacidad, la cualidad que ella amaba se había convertido en su enemiga…

_**Déjame continuar con mi vida  
yo no puedo jugar no volveré a caer jamás  
déjame conservar la belleza de esta oscuridad   
donde no volveré a caer jamás **_

El orgullo impidió su reconciliación, y ella lo sabia, aun lo ama, pero el se comporto como un idiota, un insensible, todo lo que ellos eran se perdió en la oscuridad… No quedo nada más que soledad, y el olvidarse… pero… ¿podían?

_**En la oscuridad anulaste mis sentidos  
triste soledad recompensa de tu olvido  
tanta luz que prometías se quebró como los días  
que he visto caer  
**_

No, no podía, al menos ella no, y no solo sufría por eso… se arrepentía, se odiaba de ser tan débil, tan orgullosa, y ahora que LeChuck lo había apartado de ella… ya no había vuelta atrás, jamás lo volvería a ver. Ahora, el estaba condenado, encerrado en las garras de su peor enemigo.

Se encorvó de dolor, como si la hubieran golpeado en el estomago, y sacado todo el aire. Comenzó a llorar, tirándose de costado en el suelo mientras que los rayos de la luna acariciaban su cuerpo en señal de consolación, arrullándola hasta quedar profundamente dormida… Solo el sueño podía hacerla olvidar el dolor que alojaba en su corazón.

_**Déjame continuar con mi vida  
yo no puedo jugar no volveré a caer jamás  
Déjame conservar la belleza de esta oscuridad   
donde no volveré a caer jamás  
**_

Al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta que no se dejaría caer con eso. Ella era fuerte, toda su vida se crió con hombres, aprendió a ser mas fuerte que ellos, supo como pasar por encima de ellos, y no permitiría que un chico, solo uno, la derrumbara….

_**Golpeando los instintos voy abriéndome camino  
hacia la realidad y siento que estoy, que estoy viva  
**_

Ahora todo era claro, no debía dejarse caer, al frotarse los ojos se dio cuenta que esa no era la Elaine Marley que conocía, se levanto enseguida, comenzó a cambiarse con ropa nueva; Pantalones cafés, camisa de mangas largas, botas a media pierna, y un chaleco de piel, tan pronto había terminado de alisarse el pelo se cubrió la cabeza con un paliacate verde. Bajo las escaleras hasta dar con la habitación de su jardinero y cocinero personal. Para cuando habían dado las 6 de la mañana, Elaine estaba en camino a Isla Plunder.

_**Déjame continuar con mi vida  
yo no puedo jugar no volveré a caer jamás… **_

_**Déjame conservar la belleza de esta oscuridad  
donde no volveré a caer jamás…  
**_

Una nueva vida en Plunder Island seria el lugar ideal para olvidarlo…

-Todo saldrá bien…- Se dijo a ella misma mientras miraba como Bootty Island desaparecía en un amanecer caribeño los cuales solía disfrutar con Guybrush…

Alguien por detrás le toma del hombro

-¿Gobernadora, se encuentra usted bien?- Pregunta el jardinero.

-Todo saldrá bien…

_**Déjame continuar con mi vida no puedo jugar…  
Déjame conservar la belleza de esta oscuridad  
donde no volveré a caer jamás…**_

_**Fin.**_


End file.
